261: The Lilo Adventures of Cluefinders: Mystery of Mathra
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On their return to Earth, Lilo and friends finally meet the NYC Peculiar and help Layla and Warren come up with a theme for their wedding. Also, one of the teacher's brother goes missing from the Numerian Rainforest in Argentina and they must save them.
1. Rescue mission

The Millennium Falcon arrived in NYC and everyone returned home in time, "Back in New York City," Teal shouted, "You'll love it here Rey."

"Is Luke Skywalker really your school principal?" Rey asked

"Of course." Sunny answered, "He loves meeting new people."

Suddenly they saw Luke Skywalker with an African-American woman with teacher clothing, she was Mrs. Bluebird. Behind her were the Peculiar. There was Chrissie who has monkey-like abilities, Clayton who can manipulate goo, Eamon who can turn into giant bugs and has bug like abilities, Brianna who can manipulate hot stuff, Keoni who can turn into a bluebird like her mother Mrs. Bluebird, and Reyna who can create illusions on others except for Peculiars.

"We're The Cluefinders!" they said.

They were Joni Savage, Santiago Rivera who is Manny's older brother, and Owen Lam who is Magenta's cousin and Trish's son. Next to Joni was a woman who looked exactly like her, but with short hair, "That's one of the 6th-grade teachers, "Jocelyn Savage" Lec whispered to Rey.

At the picnic, they met Layla, Warren, and Claire. They were also having this as their pre-wedding party. The only thing they need now is the theme. During the picnic they had sandwiches, played tag, hide and seek, and Simon Says, and took photos. After a game of frisbee, Mrs. Savage got a phone call, "Hello, oh my. Are you sure Fletcher, okay." Mrs. Savage said on her phone.

She started to feel upset, "Sounds like Mrs. Savage is in a bad mood," Pinkie Pie said, "She needs a song to cheer her up!"

She started to sing, "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" with Tucker backing up on beatboxing. The only to enjoy the number was Owen, everyone else thought it was weird. Mrs. Bluebird asked her friend what was going on, "It's my brother, "Horace Pathagerous." Mrs. Savage explained, "He's missing from the Numerian Rainforest in Argentina.

"He once explored with Mr. Hartford to find the lost Amazonian Castle," Owen said to the gang.

"Can we come?" Layla asked, "We need to get ideas for our wedding."

"Sure." Mrs. Bluebird said.

Jocelyn decided to stay here so she wouldn't get seriously hurt.

In the Numerian rainforest, they met Fletcher Q Limburger, who's a friend of Jocelyn and Horace. He explained that the folks have been complaining about the superstition about a monster and a lost city, "Superstition?" Santiago asked.

"Lost City?" Lilo asked.

"Monster?" Rey asked.

"People said that the city of Numeria existed millenniums ago. The Numerians were great inventors and built the city." Mr. Limburger explained in a Southern accent"One night, a monster named, "Mathra" appeared out of nowhere. It attacked the creatures of the rainforest. Eventually, they captured Mathra and locked it in a deep dungeon, but they were afraid that it might escape again. They left the city, locked it up for good, and split the key in two."

They didn't know where to find the keys until they found a yellow robot called, "Laptrap" he explained that Dr. P programmed the map on him before the disappearance. One key was in the Monkey Kingdom while the other was in the Goo Lagoon.

Rey, Finn, Lilo, Tucker, Star, Sunny, Stitch, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Chrissie, Ben, Lea, Donna, Brianna, and Reyna head off for Monkey Kingdom while Layla, Warren, Claire, Cho, Lec, Teal, Applejack, Poe, Rainbow Dash, Clayton, Eamon, Twilight Sparkle and Keoni head off for Goo Lagoon while Mrs. Bluebird stays with Mr. Limburger

 **Note: Leslie Clark will be replaced with The Peculiar since we don't want her to be mistaken for a relative of Shane Clarke of Ninja Storm. Plus the peculiars are named after Chrissie McCarron, Clayton Stroope, Keoni Asia Gist who voiced 3 of The Cluefinders and are named after the actors (Brianna Gentilella, Reyna Shaskan, and Eamon Pirruccello who played Molly, Oona, and Nonny.**


	2. Goo Lagoon

Team A was going through a dark tunnel that looked like a nose, "Look at all of this goo y'all." Applejack said.

Then they slid down a path where they come across 4 flowers that looked like The Beatles, "Look, Lads," said the plant with blue petals, "2 big bugs."

"And a little bug.," said a plant with red petals.

"We're not bugs," Layla corrected."We're human.

They explained that the flowers are Liverbuglians and Mathra has been poisoning the goo since he got in. They also that there's a key on the top of Goo Falls and they need Goo Beetles to get in.

They took off their socks and shoes so they wouldn't get dirty and they took off

They stopped by an anthropomorphic log that looked like a double decker bus. She was telling them that Bus

Then they stopped by 2 spider sisters. One had 2 bugs and utensils, the others hat a cloth around her neck and 1 bug. She forced them to find the bug that will equal their amount or else they'll be their supper. Eamon gulped, he didn't want to be a giant spider's supper.

He saw a bug the looked like the one on the cloth spider's dish and he took it to the spider. They ate their supper and gave them their goo beetles.

Then they arrived at a goo pond, where they met a depressed Daisy with a broken arm. She was taking out the weeds when Mathra chopped the trees and a big branch broke her arm. Clayton saw something in the goo, he used his goo manipulation and held onto it, "Good job Goo boy." Warren said.

On the label, it said, "Fletcher's furriers" Layla knows that their people who use real animals and make clothes out of them. She didn't want Mathra to ruin the lives of animals. She took them to her pet yellow sasquatch, Keoni thought he was super cute. He was bothered because a rude purple moth was annoying the other guests.

Eamon turned into a grasshopper and told the rude moth to leave. The moth left with its suitcases while the others cheered for him. She gave Team A their stuff and went off.

Claire, Cho, Lec, Teal, found a tree who was annoyed because one of the leaves looks different. They decided to find it while Claire sang the One of These Things song.

 _"One of these things is not like others_

 _One of these things doesn't belong_

 _Can I tell which one is not like the other_

 _By the time I finish this song_ " Claire sang

Then they found out that all the leaves had stars while one had a triangle. Claire removed it and the tree was amazed. So he gave them a bag of goo beetles.

Poe, Rainbow, and Twilight found a plant with an uncontrollable bug. He then dropped his keys and couldn't find which one is it. Poe found one with a B on it and locked it up tight. That's when they knew it was the right key.

They had all bags of goo beetles and they needed to know what to do with them. The plant said that they should go to Goo Falls and unlock the stairs.

As they got to a bridge, the saw a face in the slime, "This bridge is broken," warned the talking slime, "You must turn back"

Then they saw that their missing parts. Twilight quickly put the pieces of the bridge together and one by one, they made it through the bridge.

They made it to Goo Falls and the guardians said that if they let the beetles eat the flowers, they'll release the stairs.

After they got to the last one they made it to the final part where they had to stop the fountains. They pushed in the circle, then the square, then the triangle, then the trapezoid, and then the star.

Suddenly, the key appeared. They placed it in Joni's backpack and they left the lagoon through a lagoon. Rainbow Dash came in with their socks and shoes. She explained that while they were taking care of the flooding, she got their socks and shoes.

They placed their socks and shoes on and decided to wait by the helicopter for the others.


	3. Monkey Kingdom

At the monkey kingdom, Team B met King Fosco De Bongo. He explained that Mathra has been causing trouble for the entire kingdom. He explained that they need sneeze berries for the ring of fire.

First, they talked to his wife, Queen Ichibella. She was trying to schedule her pet's next feeding day. She said that if they help her find the perfect date, she'll give them yellow Sneezeberries. Star found June 16 and she loved the idea. Queen Ichibella gave them sneezeberries and they took off.

Suddenly, they saw a guard looking at a can that fell from the sky. They looked at the can and it said, "aviation engine oil". Rey knew that it meant flying. She began to wonder why would a monster drop oil cans in the first place.

As they were walking, they came across a monkey cleaning Plaque. She explained that she accidentally dropped the plague. Rosco De Bongo has been king of the Monquistadors in 1960 and ran for 50 years. Finn guessed that his reign ended in 2010. The monkey was amazed and she gave them blue sneezeberries.

A pygmy marmoset was working on his new home when the numbers on his Address came off. He told them that it's based on a math problem. Fluttershy, Chrissie, and Ben looked at it and the numbers are 6, 8, and 14. That's when Fluttershy got the idea. 6814. The monkey was amazed and he gave Team B sneezeberries.

Afterward, they found a clumsy spider monkey Amount of coins

"Where's Pinkie?" Chrissie asked?

"I'm here!" Pinkie shouted.

"Where were you?" Lea asked.

"Giving the pygmy marmoset some welcome wagon gifts." Pinkie answered

"You don't even know him," Ben said,

"I know," Pinkie replied, "But I love HOUSEWARMING PARTIES!"

They stopped by by an orangoutang next to some kind of liquid that they don't want to know. Pinkie, Lea, and Donna quickly wrapped a vine around it and the orangoutang gave them red sneezebereies. Stitch started eating some red sneezeberries. Luckily, Brianna and Reyna stopped him and told Stitch that they need them for the Ring of Fire.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy said, "Look at all that fire."

They got to each of the 5 paths and did math problems. After they finished the yellow one. They got to a hieroglyphic of a man.

The touched the hand, then the knee, then the nose, then the foot, then the forehead and the key appeared. After they grabbed it they entered the trap door and met up with the others. Then it was time to go to the lost city.


	4. Culprit revealed

Fletcher took them on his plane, only for them to drop at a distance by the city. Lilo felt like something was off. Fluttershy decided to get help from the birds. Then the birds sent the gang to the gate to Numeria. Then they saw that Keoni was gone.

A bluebird came in and turned into Keoni. They saw that she got her peculiarity under control and they were proud of them.

They got out the 2 keys and merged them into 2 and it opened the gate. There they saw Mathra sleeping.

Then Santiago thought of something, "It flies, it drops oil, furrier labels, and oil cans" he said,"Why does it sound familiar?"

"Blame it on the turtle." Laptrap whined.

"Not you Laptrap" Joni replied

"Limberger!" Everyone shouted.

As they door closed, Fletcher came up with an evil look, much to the gang's shock, "Fletcher Limberger" Lilo shouted, "It was you all along.

"Why are you doing this?" Finn asked.

"The legend of Mathra was a convincing way to keep everyone away from the lost city while I collect animals for my fur company," Fletcher explained, "Everything was going perfectly until your meddling uncle got in the way, But I took care of him and you brats won't stop me."

Inside the Mathra plane, they saw Mrs. Bluebird bound and gagged. As they took off, they saw the entrance with eyes. They were the guardians of Numeria. They said that he trapped Dr. Pathagreous and many animals at The Bottomless Pit of Doom and in order to free them they must build a Mathra trap with snagmets, which are a fusion of snakes and magnets.

"Let's stick together this time," Rey suggested.

"Got it." everyone said as they took off to rescue Dr. P, the animals, and Mrs. Bluebird


	5. Numeria

The first arrived at the Numerian Chamber of Vision. The statue told them her eyes are pictures of a vision. They quickly placed the eyes in the right patterned and showed a vision of a flower blooming. They were rewarded with yellow snagmets.

At the Numerian Chamber of Structure. A skull told them that they have to put together the puzzle of a skeleton of an animal. The only clue given is that it's the only mammal that can fly. Warren knew exactly what it was. He placed it together and it was a bat. As a reward, they got red snagmets.

At the Numerian Chamber of Illusion, a talking lava lamp told them that they must identify 3 closeup pictures. blue snagments.

At The Numerian Chamber of Knowledge, they found a giant oil can. Layla, Lilo, and Twilight pulled it back. The guardian of the chamber requested that they must complete the scientific order. Sunny loved cute animals and she decided to figure it out.

 _Animals may build or find home_

 _Bird build nests_

 _Bears often make their dens and caves._

 _Chipmunks often underground burrows where they build for years_

Then the guardian rewarded her with green snagmets. "You did it Sunny!" Stitch shouted.

At The Numerian Chambers of Order, they saw 2 talking hands. Their stones have fallen off and they needed them back up there. Owen and Teal placed the Birds in the blue column, and the reptiles. Then they were rewarded with purple snagmets.

The gang finally got to The Bottomless Pits of Doom where they saw numerous animals trapped. The idol told them that they must build the Mathra trap with bridge stone.

First they freed the Jaguars, then the foxes, then the pumas, then the otters and finally they got to their kidnapped friends, "Uncle Horace!" Joni shouted.

"Dr. Pathagerous!" Laptrap shouted.

"Mommy" Keoni shouted.

"Mrs. Bluebird!" her students shouted.

"Stitch" Stitch shouted.

Everyone looked at him, while Stitch looked embarrassed.

"Kids! Laptrap!" shouted Dr. P, "Quickly built the final part of the trap and free us."

"Hurry, Fletcher might find out that you guys are freeing the animals!" shouted Mrs. Bluebird.

They quickly finished up the final trap and were reunited with Dr. P and Mrs. Keoni. Suddenly, Mr. Limberger and his Mathra plane came in and were about to attack, but then he got into a trap and fell down, "Take that Fletcher!" Stitch shouted.

Then Mathra came up, they were confused at first, but then they saw it carrying Mr. Limberger. Mathra thanked them for saving the Numerian Rainforest. Mr. Limberger looked beat, then Keoni in bluebird form pecked at him and took him down. Mrs. Bluebird was really proud of her for getting her peculiarity. Keoni then knew what got her powers, courage. All she had to do is believe in herself.

Then Layla just thought of something, "I know where we want our wedding." she said to Warren.

"Where?" he Warren asked.

"The Numerian Rainforest." Layla answered, "That way we can show real beauty and tourist can come and learn about Numeria."

Everyone thought it was a good idea, except Mr. Limberger who passed out from all that pecking.


	6. The wedding

A few days later they were wearing formal apparel. All of their friends were dashed out in formal attire.

Tori, Mesprit, and Hera were the bridesmaids, Azelf, Zach and Ethan were the groomsmen, Magenta was the maid of honor, Will was the best man, Claire and Brownyn were the flower girls, and Mrs. Bluebird was the justice of the peace. She has done this before for other Peculiar weddings, even Magenta's parents.

CLST started to play The Wedding March on their instruments while Claire and Brownyn tossed flower petals all the way down. Then Layla came out in her beautiful wedding dress and flower crown with a veil on it.

As she got up to Warren, he took her hand and them stood next to each other.

Warren and Layla said their vows, "Mr. Stronghold," Mrs. Bluebird said to him, "The rings."

Warren and Layla exchanged rings while saying, "Take this ring and be mine."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Mrs. Bluebird said, "You may kiss the hippie."

Warren and Layla kissed and everyone applauded.

Later at the wedding reception.

CLST got onstage and started to perform,

"I've been watching you lately,

Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy.

You'll never get that girl.

She don't see in you the things that I can see,

The girl's ice cold it's ain't meant to be,

Look in every land and port in the world.

I've been spendin' time wonderin' why,

Nothin' that I do can catch your eye.

Just can't capture your attention.

Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,

But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right.

Being close to you is my intention.

I see more in you

Than the rest of them do,

And I'm not gonna let you fall.

I'll swallow my pride,

Time after time,

Cuz you're worth it all.

Whenever I think of you,

And how I wish you only knew,

You might be my dream come true.

But what do I have to do to make you notice me?

I know that-

You and I we would be alright,

We could dance on the roof, we could light the night.

Gotta make you see me in that way.

Why don't you,

Forget about the little chick in white?

She doesn't care about you and she's so uptight. (Hey!)

Let me put a smile on your face.

How I wish that you knew

That I'm crazy for you.

When I'm with you, time just flies. (Time just flies.)

I'll get you alone,

Make you my own,

It will be divine.

I can keep on waiting,

Cause my heart I've been saving.

I think you're gonna figure it out:

I'm the one for you and there's no one else.

Whenever I think of you,

And how I wish you only knew,

That you might be my dream come true.

But what do I have to do to make you my baby?

Whenever I think of you,

(Oh whenever I think of you)

Only knew,

(Oh how I wish you knew that I'm in love with you)

Dream come true.

What do I have to do to make you notice...

It's gonna be you for me and me for you,

We're gonna shine a light and make a dream come true

Gotta get it right while we got the time

I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,

Come on, come on,

Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby.

What do I have to do to make you notice me?

Me?

Notice me?

Notice me?" Sunny sang.

A few days later, the gang packed up for their world tour/peculiar hunt, "Now we first thing have to go to Miss. Mockingbird of Florida loop in Florida" Lilo said.

They took off while Mrs. Bluebird watched them in her bird form wishing them good luck.

The end.


End file.
